From Darkness we Rise
by Mortzo
Summary: Very few remember the Qiell folk and the sacrifices they made in history.


Very few know or even remember the Qiell folk a people shrouded in Darkness since the firs first war. little is know about they're actions in the first war other then that they stood with the humans and defended the kingdom of Stormwind. Sometime during the first war against the Orcish Horde did those who later became the Qiell folk fall into disgrace among human kind for they're use of fel magic becoming warlocks or dark magi drawing they're magic not only from the natural world but also from demons and living creatures. After wave after wave of orc pored out of the Dark Portal from Draenor did Stormwind kingdom fall and the humans that survived scattered all over Azeroth dough most sought refuge in the northern kingdom of Lordaeron. It was during these dark times the Qiell folk was formed from humans that was abandoned on the battlefield, 8000 thousand men and women formed this forgotten people that were unmatched in magic proves. The newly formed Qiell folk disappeared from the sight of the Horde into the darkness of the mountains of northern Lordaeron where they thrived for years to come.

It was not until the second war that the Qiell folk reappeared to fight along the Alliance of Lordaeron against a Horde that seemed even stronger now with Trolls and Orgres swelling they're ranks. The Qiell folk fought side by side with the High Elf's and they're Rangers and other forces dying side by side making a strong bond between the two different races. Many hunters from the Qiell folk joined the Ranger general Sylvanas Windrunner in they're battles against the trolls that invaded while the Magi and Warlock's of the Qiell folk marched with the elven Magi and Priest's. While the Qiell hunters and elven rangers got along the same could not be said about the magic users since the Elf's thought that the Warlocks where defiling the world around them with they're fel magic which the Qiell folk did not take kindly since everyday they lost friends and family in a war they chose to stand side by side with the alliance for a place in the world to prove that they to could be trusted. After hundreds of battles was the war won and the alliance roared in victory but the victory was short lived by the Qiell folk Warlock's who where imprisoned by those they called friends on the charges of treason after one had died in battle and his demon had gone berserk and killed everything and everyone it could, The elves called it tainted magic and said they would do they're best to remove the taint the Warlock's had put upon them self. The trial that follows the accusation was a complete farce where every Warlock user of the Qiell folk where to be sent to the elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas where they would get the chance to cleanse they're magic and serve the alliance. When the trial ended was the already diminishing Qiell folk split even further after all they're losses in the horrid war where 12 thousand marched to war and at the end if it all only 3000 survived and know would 1278 of them be sent away to fates unknown.

It was decided during the trial that the Qiell Magi and Warlocks would get a month with what remained of they're people to grieve and celebrate the great victory against the Horde. During this time of peace nad dvindeling time among they're people decided a flock of one hundred Qiell Warlock's what they had sacrificed enough for the Alliance to be treated like they're worth less because they use fel magic. The group was lead by six powerful and battle hardened Warlock's, Nagron Sigvartson, Synna Quelwrath, Galvind Uliq, ceina frofall, Gally Torsk and Gail Torsk . Nagron was a young man of fifteen with semi long brown hair green eyes pale skin and he was a little shorter en most human males, Nagron started out as a powerful Magi in the second war but the more he killed and saw loved ones die send him down a dark path that lead him to become a Warlock to summon Demons to die rather then his friends and family. Synna was twenty years old with blond hair blue eyes tanned skin and short body build, Synna and all the other Warlock's in the group except Nagron and Ceina chose to become Warlock's before the second war. Gail and her twin sister Gally where 19 years old with dark grey hair black eyes fair skin and both of them where taller then most women. Ceina was 16 years old with black hair brown eyes pale skin and was as tall as Nagron. Ceina and Nagron both went down the path of being a Warlock together after both of them had lost control of they're of a powerful flame spell that almost killed several allies. Galvind was forty year old with dark blond hair pale blue eyes and dark skin and was rather tall even for a human male, Galvind was the person that trained every single person in the hundred man group dough Nagron and Ceina where the only ones that had surpassed him in power among all of his students in only a few month's due to they're master class skills as Magi which made him swell with pride for the to former Magi. It was when the Warlock's only had one week left with they're people did the hundred Warlock's start to plan a way to tear the Qiell folk away from the grasp of the alliance so they could once again disappear to the mountains they called home and return to the women and children they left behind. Sadly for the Warlock's would all the planning be for nout when one of they're own a black haired woman called Sellys was caught sneaking around in the middle of the night, Sellys was tortured by the high elves until she broke and told the plan.

All 3000 Qiell folk survivors watched in horror as Sellys was dragged out of the dungeons stained in dried blood covered with cuts and bruises with a empty and broken look in her once lively green eyes into Lordaeron's throne room where the Qiell folk had been summon. The high elves declared the Qiell folk traitors to the alliance after telling the leaders of the alliance of the hundred Warlock's plan. The Qiell folk found them selves surrounded by the people they once called friends. it was only when king Terenas Menethil ll declared that the Qiell folk would be wiped out that qaos erupted and fighting ensued. The fierce fight only lasted for a few minutes where the Qiell folk did well in the beginning yet the by the end of it was the throne room and courtyard once so peaceful where now stained with blood and filled with dead bodies of Qiell folk, elves and human soldiers. when the qaos ended had almost every single Qiell folk man and woman died in the and only three hundred where still breathing, Among the survivors where the Warlock's, Nagron Sigvartson, Synna Quelwrath, Galvind Uliq, ceina Frofall, Gally Torsk and Gail Torsk.

The few that survived were quickly dragged of to Quel'Thalas where they where set-let into an prison where the elves said they would cleanse they're fel magic and teach them the ways of the arcane. What the elves had said could not be further from the truth it would seem cause what they did was torturing the Qiell captives while exposing them to the addictive magic of the Sunwell furthering the hatred for high elves in the remaining Qiell survivors. The hatred they felt for the elves would boil over when the third war happened and they was once again found them self on the front line facing off against the Undead hordes, That tore down the forests of Quel'Thalas and any that would stand in they're way. The battle against the undead for hard quick and bloody and the Qiell folk survivors found them self starring at they're comrades that had fallen turned into either necromancers or deathknights that further tore trough the lines of elves and Qiell folk adding more to they're numbers for every dead body. After many hard fought battles did the last remaining Qiell folk survivor flee the battlefield with only Nagron Sigvartson, Synna Quelwrath, Galvind Uliq, ceina Frofall, Gally Torsk and Gail Torsk was left of the once strong Qiell folk. They had gotten away by destroying any elf that would stand in they're way and gotten away to a remote clearing in the Forrest. Before the survivors could catch they're breath a shreak tour threw the air and shattered the staffs and armor they where given by the elves. The shattered pieces of the staffs and armor tour trew they're body's like the sun trough the shallow waters of the beach near by, Leaving them bleeding out in the small clearing. As they layed there bleeding out the shadows in the woods near the clearing came a sickly light blue light that shot straight at them and the darkness claimed the last of the Qiell folk.

Many years later in the frozen continent of Northren where the wind howled as wolf as it ran over the lands of Northren came a dark voice that echoed threw the lands.

"awaken! my minions the time for qaos and destruction has come!"

Among the creatures that awakened that day stood three thousand people shrouded in darkness with only a blue hue shining from they're eyes as the Qiell folk rises as Deathknights, Necromancers and death priest's of the scourge.

From Darkness we Rise.


End file.
